the Last Breath
by Ochie94
Summary: After an accident which Tsuna tried to hide, his guardians began to distrust him and distance themselves from Tsuna. While the guardians was away, a girl, Tsuna found the other day, make sure that Tsuna wouldn't be drown in loneliness. But, the girl can't do anything to save Tsuna from his death. OC. Character death
1. Prologue

Title : The Last Breath

Disclaimer : fortunately, KHR is not mine. OTL If I do own KHR, it would definitely be a big mess.

Warning : bad grammars and misspelling. English is not my native language. Character death, distrust.

Rating : K+

Summary : After an accident which Tsuna tried to hide, his guardians began to distrust him and distance themselves from Tsuna. While the guardians was away, a girl, Tsuna found the other day, make sure that Tsuna wouldn't be drown in loneliness. But, the girl can't do anything to save Tsuna from his death.

* * *

_Prologue_

A single man walked along the silent corridor in a big mansion. His brown spiky hair swayed as he walked down. His eyes didn't shine like how they used to. His small hands lay limp beside his small weak body. His eyes wandered around the bright corridor and stopped at a glass window. He looked outside. There, in the garden, 9 people sat around a big picnic table. They sat stiff, like there were guns pointed at their heads, daring them to move.

He sighed softly and continued his way to the room he knew the best. His heart beating faster and faster as his feet took each step. His hands began to tremble. His breath was short. He gulped nervously; he already knew he would reach the destined room in no time. And knew that he should do his best or he will lose everything.

He stopped in front of a single wooden door which would lead him into the large yet small room of his. He tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind from any emotion that could cause him to make mistakes. He opened his eyes slowly and eyed the door in front of him cautiously.

There was no sound from the room. It seemed like there was no one in there. But he knew. He really knew that there was someone...no... some people in the room, waiting for him to come inside.

For the last time, he took another deep breath. He reached out his hand. With that, he opened the door slowly, but surely. He nodded to show his quests that he acknowledge them. He walked toward his desk and sat behind it. He eyed the 3 people in front of him with calculated eyes.

He opened his mouth, "So..."

* * *

Edited: 20 June 2013

Thanks to Pure Red Crane for beta this.


	2. That Accident

Title : The Last Breath

Disclaimer : fortunately, KHR is not mine. OTL If I do own KHR, it would definitely be a big mess.

Warning : bad grammars and misspelling. English is not my native language. Character death, distrust.

Rating : K+

Summary : After an accident which Tsuna tried to hide, his guardians began to distrust him and distance themselves from Tsuna. While the guardians were away, a girl, Tsuna found the other day, always made sure that Tsuna wouldn't be drown in loneliness. But, the girl couldn't do anything to save Tsuna from his death.

Pure Red Crane help me to beta this fic. :D

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_That Accident_

A brunette haired man stood facing the window. His right hand touched the cold glass which separated him from the outside world. His gloomy eyes seek for nothing. His soft lips set in a tight line. His other hand trembled as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

He didn't care for what the black haired girl was doing behind him. He was thinking about his famiglia, his friends, his...guardians. He wondered if he had done the right thing. His thought was suddenly cut off by a great headache. He clenched his head to get rid of it. He heard a shuffling behind him. A small delicate hand touched his arm. A panicked yet soft voice asked him.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Tsuna only nodded his head unsurely. The girl who stood beside him, "You should take a rest. We don't want you to fall unconscious again like yesterday."

"I know. Just...Just let me do the paper work first." Tsuna replied. Before the girl could retort, Tsuna sat on his chair and started to do his paper work.

The girl sighed; she couldn't stop the man in front of her. So, she decided to leave the room. She walked toward the door. When she had opened it, she turned to face the man, "When I come back, I don't want to found you still working on those stupid papers." The man nodded. She sighed again, and with finality she closed the door.

She walked aimlessly. A minute later she found herself in the dining hall. The lunch time had passed some hours ago. _'No one is here.'_ She snorted at that though. _'Not like there will be someone here.'_ She shook her head and left the room.

She wandered around the mansion. The mansion was unusually quiet. Usually there would be a certain white haired boxer shouting an extreme line in an extreme way which was too extreme for normal people, and then another white haired man would shout at him to shut up. After that, there would be a fight between them and other people would start to bet on whom. The fight won't stop until a certain skylark got annoyed and made the fight more extreme than how it should be. That was what people in the mansion always told her when the quietness became the topic of the discussion.

_'It was because of that accident,'_ she thought.

* * *

_With Tsuna_

After the girl left him alone, Tsuna placed down his pen. He slumped down on his chair. Once again, he looked outside. He glanced at the sky to find the sky was alone. Wherever he looked he would find nothing. No sun, no cloud, no rain, no storm, no lightning, no mist, just nothing. Nothing, but the sky.

_'Did I do the right thing?'_ He closed his eyes. He remembered when he wakes up in the morning with no one there to greet him. When he walked toward the dining room, no one would walk along with him. Just some subordinates greeted and bowed at him as he walked by. When he had meal, he could only find himself and the girl he now lived with sit at the dining table, with the 8 other chairs unoccupied. With no one whining that they didn't want to eat this and didn't want to eat that, shout with angry voices that told the other to eat what had been served, shout extreme, laugh nervously while trying to calm down the two others, grumbles in annoyance, creepy laughs, fidgeting shyly; the meal was so quiet. In his office, he couldn't hear a voice speak with passion lingered in it. All he could hear was the sound of a pen signing paper, and paper shuffled with another paper. His day was filled with loneliness without _them_.

_'It was because of that accident,'_ he thought.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Tsuna and his guardians were in Oscurità Famiglia's mansion. They were in a meeting with that famiglia to discuss about alliance between them. Tsuna sat across Oscurità boss. While his guardians stood behind him. Tsuna eyed the man in front of him. Despite his age, he looked like a 25 year old man, while the Oscurità boss acted childish. _'He acts like the mafia is nothing but a game. Like Takeshi years ago, but he is much worse than Takeshi.'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

From all information Tsuna has got about this Famiglia, Oscurità Famiglia didn't have a good relationship with Vongola. It has happening since Octavo's time. And there was a rumour said that Oscurità Famiglia was the one who caused Octavo's death. But no one knew about the fact. Until now, Octavo's murderer was still unknown.

He eyed the man who smiled innocently at him. _'What is his motive to call us here?' _his thought was stopped when suddenly his Hyper Intuition flared up. Tsuna warned his guardians about it. The 7 guardians kept their eyes at everyone in the room. Hibari glanced around the room. He noticed that the amount of Oscurità's subordinates were too much for guarding a simple meeting. _'Crowding in the middle of meeting and right in front of me, I'll bite them to death.'_ Hibari thought with a small smirk gracing his face.

That was when Tsuna suddenly stood up. Oscurità boss was pointing his gun at Tsuna. And his subordinates pointed their weapons at Tsuna's guardians.

"Playing violent, Oscurità?" Tsuna asked. The Boss only smirked at Tsuna and fires his gun. Tsuna dodged it. The fight started. The guardians defeated the Oscurità's subordinates one by one. The bodies started to pile up. Tsuna still dodged the rain of bullets the Boss showered him. Having Reborn as your home tutor is really helpful. You could dodge all the bullets shot at you. But, he couldn't win the fight by dodging the bullets. Tsuna started to send some kicks and punches to the Boss.

Their fight ended after a few minutes, the Oscurità Boss went missing when Tsuna's attention was on his guardians. Tsuna checked on his guardians. Just a simple scratch. They were about to search for the Boss when Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared up again. They walked out of the room to saw fire started to burn the mansion. It seemed like their enemies decided to burn them alive in the mansion because they couldn't fight the Vongola.

Tsuna told his guardians to run outside. They were in second floor of the mansion and really far away from the exit. So they had to run fast. "Minna, hurry up! My intuition told me that something bad will happen soon!" After hearing those words from Tsuna, the seven guardians ran faster. Tsuna's intuition was not something to be ignored.

On their way out, Tsuna suddenly stopped in front of a door. His guardians who ran beside him made a stop too. "Juudaime? What's wrong?" Gokudera asked his Juudaime with worried face. Tsuna never showed anxiousness when they were on a battlefield. But, just now Tsuna showed it.

"There is something I need to confirm. Please run first and wait for me outside." Tsuna said while his eyes kept staring at the door. "Juudaime?" Gokudera asked with uncertainty. Should he do what Tsuna said? "Hayato. Go. Now." Tsuna raised his voice a bit. To show his guardians that he was serious. They looked at each other and nodded. They started to run again, leaving Tsuna alone.

* * *

This is it!

How was it?

Review please.


	3. That Girl

Title : The Last Breath

Disclaimer : fortunately, KHR is not mine. OTL If I do own KHR, it would definitely be a big mess.

Warning : Character death, distrust.

Rating : K+

Summary : After an accident which Tsuna tried to hide, his guardians began to distrust him and distance themselves from Tsuna. While the guardians were away, a girl, Tsuna found the other day, always made sure that Tsuna wouldn't be drown in loneliness. But, the girl couldn't do anything to save Tsuna from his death.

Beta'ed by Pure Red Crane

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_That Girl_

The seven guardians were already outside the burning mansion. They were anxious as they watched the mansion in front of them burn. Tsuna hadn't come out yet. And there was no sign that Tsuna would come out soon.

Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's right hand man, and also Tsuna's Storm Guardian, couldn't wait anymore. He ran toward the mansion, before someone held him from behind him. He struggled to get out of the hold, "Hayato! What are you going to do?!" A voice he recognized as Takeshi's shouted from right behind him.

"Juudaime! Juudaime is still inside the mansion! He's taking too long in there! If he doesn't come out soon, he... Juudaime, he will..." Gokudera shouted while struggling.

"Tsuna told us to wait for him outside. He..." Takeshi's word was cut off by Gokudera's shout.

"What if something happened to Juudaime? What if the enemy attacked him? What if he's trapped inside the mansion? The mansion is burning! It can kill Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted in despair. He couldn't let his Juudaime be killed like that.

"I'm sure, Bossu is okay." A girl with indigo-pineapple hair voiced her thought.

Another man with same hairstyle said the same thing, "Kufufu, my dear Chrome is right. Vongola is strong. He will be okay."

A white haired man shouted, "Tsuna will be all right! Don't worry!"

"Yes. Tsuna-nii will be fine." A black haired teenager said with hint of pride in his voice.

"Stop acting pathetic, Herbivore. The Omnivore won't be defeated that easily." A low baritone voice from certain ex-prefect told him.

"See? The others said so, Hayato! Don't worry. Tsuna will be out sooner or later and he will be okay. He knows what he is doing." Takeshi said again. When he felt Gokudera stop struggling, he let the right hand man off.

Gokudera stayed silent on his spot. He thought again, 'His fellow guardians were right'. _**Right?** '_Juudaime is strong. He won't be defeated easily.' **_Right?_ **'Juudaime will come out sooner or later.' **_Right?_** 'He will be okay.' **_Right?_** 'But, why do I feel like something wrong? It can't be Juudaime, can it?'

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. They looked up to see one part of the mansion had exploded. Another boom. Every part of the mansion started to explode; sending some burning materials up into the dark night sky. The mansion began to crumble down.

All of the guardians were frozen. They watched the scene unfolded. The mansion was breaking down. Their bodies couldn't move even for an inch. They were too shocked to move, until a trembling voice shouted in despair, "JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran toward the mansion, but before he could come closer a pair of hands grabbed him again, "Juudaime! Let me go! Juudaime is still inside!"

"Hayato! Stop! It's dangerous! We can't go any further. The mansion will collapse soon." Takeshi shouted to his friend.

"We know the mansion will collapse soon, and we let left Juudaime alone inside? I would rather die to protect him than have him die in front of me!" Gokudera's argument stabbed the Rain Guardian's logic, making him loosen his hold on Gokudera. He escaped.

Gokudera ran forward again. His eyes caught something from the mansion. A blurry black shadow. It was small at first, then, the shadow got bigger and bigger until it made a silhouette of someone he knew. "Juudaime! Are you okay?" he shouted at the person who came out from the collapsing mansion. His voice got everyone's attention. The others guardians ran forward and felt relieved after seeing their boss walk toward them.

Tsuna approached his guardians. When they were away from the mansion, his guardians asked him what happened inside, and why did he took a long time. Tsuna hadn't answered yet, when suddenly everyone's attention turned toward a girl, who squirmed uncomfortably in his arm, because everyone's attention was on her. She hid her face on Tsuna's neck.

"Juudaime, who is she?" Tsuna looked at his right hand man.

"Let's not talk about it now." Then, he looked at his Rain Guardian, "Takeshi, please bring the car here." Takeshi only nodded and ran toward where they parked the car.

While waiting for the car to come, the six guardians eyed the girl. The girl had short black hair which was curled at the end. The girl's arms wrapped around Tsuna's neck to help her steady on her position in Tsuna's arm. They couldn't see the girl's features because Tsuna covered it with his black cloak. But they could see bare slim feet dangling beside Tsuna.

Takeshi had driven the car and stopped near Tsuna. Tsuna came toward the car, and Lambo helped him open the car. He settled the girl on the seat. Tsuna whispered something to the girl. When the girl nodded slightly, Tsuna walked back to his guardians. "Hayato, can you let me use your phone?" Tsuna asked Hayato who immediately searched for his phone in his suit pocket. He didn't reply to his guardians questioning look.

"Here, Juudaime." Tsuna took the phone and walked away. When he was sure that he was out of his guardians' hearing range, he pressed some buttons and placed the device beside his ear.

* * *

The seven guardians watched as their boss walked away from them and called someone. They couldn't hear what Tsuna was saying and who Tsuna was talking to. They looked at each other to get the same questioning look. They thought about what might have happened in the mansion. When they gave up, they looked at the girl who sat inside the car. Tsuna didn't close the door, so they could see the girl fidgeting slightly. Her trembling hand clutched Tsuna's cloak desperately like it was her lifeline.

'Who's that girl?' they thought to themselves. 'Why did Tsuna take her?'

Their train of thought was stopped when they heard Tsuna's voice rang in their ears. "Let's go back to mansion."

They looked at Tsuna and nodded. But before they went to the car, Lambo asked his big brother figure, "Tsuna-nii, your suit. It's stained with blood?" Lambo's question snapped the other guardians to realize the blood stain on Tsuna's suit. Tsuna's white suit was stained with a massive amount of blood.

"Let's go back to the mansion, first." Tsuna replied sadly, while getting into the car.

Once they were settled in the car, Takeshi drove the car to the mansion. Hibari sat beside him in the front seat, saying something about crowding and bite to death. Tsuna sat beside the girl and Lambo in the back seats. While Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro and Ryohei sat in front of them.

"Juudaime! Did you get hurt?" Gokudera asked with panicked expression.

"I'm fine, Hayato. I didn't get hurt." Tsuna replied tiredly.

"If you didn't get hurt, then, whose blood is it, Bossu?" Chrome asked with uncertainty. Tsuna stayed silent. The girl eyed the guardians with guilty expression.

"Juudaime/Vongola/Bossu/Sawada/Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna shook his head telling them he didn't want to talk about it. "What about Oscurità Famiglia?" Tsuna's body stiffened for a while, but it didn't go unnoticed by the guardians. They waited for Tsuna's answer.

"They fled away after..." Tsuna stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Juudaime?" Worry began to seep into Gokudera's mind.

"...After they tried to attack me again when I was trying to save this girl." Tsuna answered while glancing at the girl beside him, noticing the girl's brown eyes dulled with sadness.

Tsuna didn't want to talk anymore. He was tired and there were a lot of things he had to think about.

* * *

When they reached Vongola's Headquarters, Tsuna immediately got off the car and picked the girl up bridal style again. He started to walk into the Headquarters, with his guardians following behind him except Hibari who had gone first to his room. They were greeted by Shamal who was waiting for them. Tsuna nodded at the doctor and lead him to his room, after he told his guardians to take a rest and that they would talk the day after.

The guardians stood there until Tsuna, the girl and Shamal's bodies disappeared from their sight. They looked at each other and shrugged. They went to their perspective rooms with one thought occupying their mind. 'What happened?'

.

.

to be continued.

* * *

How is it?

the girl is my OC, and her identity will be revealed in the next chapter.

Hope you like it, and please review. :D


	4. There is Always A Good Bye in March

Title : The Last Breath

Disclaimer : fortunately, KHR is not mine. OTL If I do own KHR, it would definitely be a big mess.

Warning : bad grammars and misspelling. English is not my native language. Character death, distrust.

Rating : K+

Summary : After an accident which Tsuna tried to hide, his guardians began to distrust him and distance themselves from Tsuna. While the guardians were away, a girl, Tsuna found the other day, always made sure that Tsuna wouldn't be drown in loneliness. But, the girl couldn't do anything to save Tsuna from his death.

* * *

**AN:** I truly hope that this chapter doesn't make you wait too long. or it does? I was so busy with my life. T^T If being an adult made me this busy, I'd had become an author since years ago. OTL Stop with my ramblings!

On to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**_There is always a Good Bye in March_**

It was morning. Eight people were in an office. A man with brunet spiky hair sat behind a dark coloured desk and a black haired girl, who looked no older than 17, stood behind him and looked anxious. A girl with indigo hair stood near the bookshelves, while her male counterpart was leaning against the bookshelves beside her. A white haired man with yellow shirt stood near the door. A silver haired man stood in front of the desk. While a tall black haired man stood behind him. Behind them, a boy in his 14 with afro black hair sat on the sofa lazily.

Tsuna eyed the entire occupant in his office room. "Where is Kyoya?"

Takeshi answered with nervous laugh, "Hahaha... He already went back to Namimori, yesterday. He said that his business here had already finished, so he went."

"Che, that bastard, how did he say that his business had finished? We still have a meeting about yesterday." Hayato grumbled under his breath.

"So..." Tsuna began, "Are there some things you want to ask?" Tsuna eyed his guardians while his hands propped up his chin.

"Juudaime...Who...Who's that girl?" Hayato asked as he pointed at the girl behind Tsuna. Tsuna glanced in the corner of his eye at the girl behind him.

"She...She is Rosette." Tsuna answered while looking at Hayato in the eye.

"Why did you take her with you, Vongola?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna contemplating how he would answer the question, then, "She was an experiment object of the Oscurità Famiglia. I have to help her."

Mukuro raised his eyebrow, "Oya? Experiment? What kind of experiment?"

"Poison." answered Tsuna with all the seriousness in the world.

"Oya, oya. Usually an experiment object for poison would be ended up dead. Has she been experimented?"

"No, she hasn't."

"That explains why she is still alive." Mukuro shrugged his shoulder. He eyed Tsuna with scrutinizing eyes, "Then, what are you planning to do with this girl?" Tsuna looked at Mukuro then at his other guardians.

"She will live with us for a while. Her room will be next to me."

Hayato, who felt being left out from the conversation, barged in, "Why does she have to live with us?"

"She has no place to go. And her life is in danger."

Takeshi also decided to ask "What do you mean, Tsuna? Danger?"

Tsuna looked up at Takeshi, "Remember, Oscurità Famiglia, they fled away. Besides, she knows something important about that famiglia. If Oscurità Famiglia knows that she is still alive, they will try to hunt her down. That's why." Tsuna explained.

"What do you mean _something important_, Vongola?" Tsuna eyed Mukuro who smirked at him.

"I can't tell you about it, Mukuro." The indigo haired man frowned.

...

"Bossu, would you tell us why you were in..._that_ state?" Tsuna knew what Chrome meant. Tsuna looked hesitant to answer his only female guardian's question. He looked at the girl who stood behind him. Rosette only nodded her head slowly. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by the other people in the room. They eyed the man and the girl with confuse and curiosity.

_Is there something they're not telling us?_

Tsuna turned to look at his guardians. "Actually..." he began with uncertainty, "...I was injured...a little..." Almost all people in the room asked worriedly, almost, his male Mist Guardian only raised his eyebrow. But, by looking Mukuro's face, Tsuna already knew that the said man was also worried about him. The brunet haired man only sighed, he had expected that reaction. His Sun Guardian offered to treat his injury. But, Tsuna declined it, telling that his injury had been taken care of by Shamal the day before.

"Vongola, how did you get the injury? And, what do you mean _little_? Judging from the amount of blood it couldn't be from small injury." Mukuro asked with scrutinizing eyes.

Tsuna's body stiffened. Immediately he relaxed his body again so no one notice it. But, they had already seen it.

"Juudaime/Tsuna/Bossu/Tsuna-nii?" the other guardians asked while Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"...I...I can't tell you about it..."

"Why, Bossu?"

"Because... just because..." This time, Tsuna sighed sadly.

"Bossu..." with that, the aura seemed to grow tensed.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei, the extreme Sun Guardian, looked at his fellow guardians. All of them wore the same extreme expression as his, confused, except for Mukuro, who looked indifferent. He, then, eyed the man behind the desk; Tsuna, his so called little brother, his boss, Vongola Decimo. Ryohei extremely knew about him. Since the first time they met, Tsuna always extremely amazed him. He remembered when Tsuna passed all the fights and defeated his enemy extremely; the VARIA, Byakuran, Enma Kozato, Daemon Spade, and then Vindice. How Tsuna got stronger, extremely stronger, yet he still cares his Famiglia to the extreme.

Tsuna, he will do anything extreme to protect his famiglia, even thought he had to sacrifice his extreme life. _'No!'_ Ryohei thought to himself. _At a time like this, he shouldn't think about it. Tsuna will not die. He will extremely keep Tsuna alive._ But, back to the matter in hand. _Why? Why does Tsuna not want us to know to the extreme? Did his injury really so bad that he didn't want us to know? Why doesn't he tell us? I can heal him with my Sun Flame to the extreme! _Ryohei suddenly stilled_...Wait! Yesterday, he called Shamal. Does it mean that he didn't trust me to heal him? _**_Tsuna, don't you trust me?_**

* * *

Lambo Bovino, the Lightning Guardian, slumped down on the soft sofa. He looked around. _Ryohei-nii looked hurt. Chrome-nee looked anxious. Mukuro-nii looked indifferent._ He couldn't look at Hayato and Takeshi's faces because their back was turn to Lambo. He then looked at the girl behind Tsuna. _That girl, umm...Rosette…she looked...guilty? What's wrong with her?_ His eyes then fell to Tsuna. He looked at his big brother figure worriedly. _Tsuna-nii looks more tired than usual. Did he rest properly? I'm afraid not._ Lambo sighed at the thought.

_Why? Why does Tsuna-nii not want to tell us? Usually Tsuna-nii doesn't tell us when it was really dangerous and..._Lambo thought again. _Is the situation right now dangerous? But, we are strong! Okay, maybe, I'm not really that_ _strong. But, the others are! Why does Tsuna-nii not even let out single information about it? _Lambo's eyes moved back to Mukuro. _Usually, in situation like this, Tsuna-nii always informs Mukuro-nii and Hibari-nii. But, it seems that Tsuna-nii didn't tell them too. Does Tsuna-nii think that we can't protect ourselves? _**_Does Tsuna-nii not trust us? Does Tsuna-nii not trust me?_**

* * *

Dokuro Chrome, the female Mist Guardian, was anxious. She wanted to know how her boss's suit was stained with that a large amount of blood. She wanted to know why her _Bossu _doesn't want to tell them about it. The man she was facing was the first who acknowledged her as a human, as a family. And because of that, she believes in him, and she wanted to help him, she stayed with him.

Her train of thought only made her get more anxious than before. She looked at Tsuna, and noticed that Tsuna's eyes were shining with care and kindness. She loved it; those eyes that always showered her with lots of attention, care, and love of family. But, what made her sad was those eyes weren't on her. Those feelings weren't for her, but for the girl behind Tsuna. She didn't like it.

She felt down. She couldn't feel the strong feelings she used to feel. She looked at her fellow guardians. Their eyes shone with disappointment, except Mukuro who looked indifferent. And, Takeshi and Hayato who stood in front of her with their back facing her. Their backs were stiff. Takeshi's hands fisted tightly. Gokudera's body trembled slightly almost unnoticed. But she could see it.

She looked at the floor beneath her. _Why? Why, Bossu? _**_Don't you trust us? Don't you trust me?_**_ Do you still care for us?_

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro, the male Mist Guardian, one of the strongest guardians in Vongola's history, watched everything his Sky did. In his heterochromatic eyes, Tsuna's behaviour since the day before was very strange. When Tsuna told them to leave him alone in the Oscurità's mansion, Tsuna looked very anxious. Yes, he always looked anxious, but that time was...strange. Tsuna didn't show it, but Mukuro knew that Tsuna felt fear. He was the last one to leave Tsuna. He saw it. Tsuna's body shook with fear. He knew something would happen to Tsuna, yet he left him.

Mukuro felt guilty about it. But, his guilt was covered with a mist of confusion and disappointment. _Who is exactly that girl behind Vongola? What actually happened there? How did the mansion burn and explode? Why was there no trace of Oscurità's famiglia? When did they leave? And the most important thing, what's happened to Vongola?_

He owed Tsuna, his Sky, who always forgives and trusts him. The one who wanted to take care of Chrome for him. The one who saved him. The one who gave him freedom and feeling of having a family, having someone he could rely on in his time of need. Tsuna had given him a lot. And now is the time for him to save Tsuna.

**_But_**_, if Vongola doesn't tell anything, how will I save him? Usually, Vongola would ask me or that birdie to help him. He would discuss it with us. _He looked at Tsuna again. Tsuna looked at nothing, but his eyes were blank with no hope. _Why won't you tell us, Vongola? Do you think that we can't save you? Do you think we are not strong enough to help you this time, Vongola? Back then, you captured me, and now, do you want to release me from your hold? _**_Do you still trust me, Tsunayoshi-kun?_**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian, couldn't laugh anymore. His duty as Rain Guardian was to wash away everything, everything that could let Vongola down. But this time, he couldn't do his duty. The man, who saved him from committing suicide, was hiding everything.

He looked at Tsuna. His face was pale and he really looked tired. _Tsuna needs a lot of rest. He fought a lot yesterday._ He sighed. _Why does Tsuna not tell us? If he tells us, we can help him to take care of the matter. After all, it's my duty to wash everything away, right? And it's our duty as guardians to help him, right?_

He looked behind the window. _The sky turned grey and the sun was half covered by the grey cloud_. He frowned at the thought. _The sky was supposed to be blue. With sun shines brightly, and white clouds floating freely. _Takeshi's eyes widened. _Does that mean that the Sky doesn't need Rain, Storm, Lightning and Mist?_ He looked back at Tsuna. _Does the sky need the Rain, Storm, Lightning and Mist?_ _Does Tsuna need us?_ Takeshi gritted his teeth and tightened his fist. **_Do you still need us, Tsuna? Do you still trust us?_**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian, and Tsuna's right hand man was stunned. His Juudaime never hides a secret from him. If Tsuna needs help, he would always be the first person Tsuna asked for help. Even though he couldn't help his Juudaime in some points, he would always try to help him. He was the one who told Tsuna to ask for help from Kyoya and Mukuro. Even though he hated them, but the fact that they were the strongest guardians will never be changed. And he knew that they were the only ones who could help his Juudaime.

This time was different. Tsuna didn't tell any of them. He didn't even tell Hayato. Tsuna kept it a secret. Even Shamal didn't say any word. _What's actually happened? If only I didn't leave Juudaime alone. _Hayato looked at Tsuna. His Juudaime looked weak, pale and tired. And always being with Tsuna, made him knew Tsuna very well. He could see that his Juudaime was hiding pain, guilt, and something he didn't knew._ Is Juudaime in pain? Does his injury hurt that bad? Juudaime, what's actually happened? Why won't you tell us? Why won't you tell me? _**_Don't you trust me, Juudaime?_**

* * *

Their eyes fixed on Tsuna's figure. Tsuna knew it, but he couldn't do anything about it. If he tells them everything, his famiglia will surely get worried. And if Vongola's enemy knew about it, they will take advantage of it. He didn't want his famiglia destroyed by other famiglia.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Hayato's question brought him back from his thought. He looked up at Hayato. His loyal right hand man's eyes showed the worry and desperation.

"I'm fine, Hayato." Tsuna replied while looking down at his desk.

Tsuna's answer didn't the guardians' pleas. They still worried about their boss. They wanted to ask Tsuna about _everything._ That's why Mukuro's question caught their attention.

"Have anything to say, Vongola?"

Tsuna didn't say anything. He gritted his teeth tightly and shook his head slowly.

The 6 guardians frowned at that. _Does Tsuna really not trust us?_ They thought.

"Vongola, look up." Mukuro demanded.

Tsuna looked up. His guardians' faces were full with disappointment, worry, and_ distrust? _Tsuna turned his face away from his guardians. That act misled the guardian to believe in their own conclusion. _Tsuna doesn't trust us anymore._

With that, one by one, the guardians started to leave.

**_The Sun was taken away with the night and hidden by the grey clouds._**

**_The Rain started to cry in silence._**

**_The Storm whirled fiercely at everyone and everything._**

**_The Lightning growled and strikes without mercy._**

**_The Mist turned into a dense fog and covered the earth._**

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

Tsuna looked at the sky. Clear blue sky, but without the sun, cloud, rain, storm, lightning, and mist. He could feel his eyes moistened. He closed his eyes to get rid of it, but the moistness started to pile up even more and then trickled down his cheeks. He cried silently.

_Did I do the right thing?_

He didn't know a girl stood behind his office's door. She gritted her teeth, holding his tears from falling down.

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

**AN:** Saa, what do you think about it?

Do you think that the Vongola Guardians are too pathetic? Because I think so! I feel bad writing something like that. I regret letting my idea controlling my mind. I shouldn't let it, or should I?

Please pour a lot of oil into flame! umm, I mean please review. Every time I read your reviews, it always encourages me.

And I also need your review to make my fic better. what's the duty of author beside making a fic which satisfy their reader?

So please review. *hopeful eyes*

* * *

By the way, I want to inform you about the poll. I've received all of your vote via poll and review. I've got the result. And it's a tie/draw/even.

The poll is still open. and will be closed: July 13, 9 PM (GMT+7).

So please keep voting until that time. If no one vote or the result is still a tie, than I'll add a slight or hint of yaoi (1827).

* * *

Thank you. and please review!

See you in my next chapter! :D


	5. There is Always a New Meeting in April

Title : The Last Breath

Disclaimer : No, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all.

Warning : Character death, distrust. And slight Yaoi.

Summary : After an accident which Tsuna tried to hide, his guardians began to distrust him and distance themselves from Tsuna. While the guardians were away, a girl, Tsuna found the other day, always made sure that Tsuna wouldn't be drown in loneliness. But, the girl couldn't do anything to save Tsuna from his death.

* * *

AN:

A reply to **CupcakeAttack**'s review:

No. Tsuna didn't took the poison in place of the girl. I'll revealed it in later chapter. And about the guardians, I know that they seemed overreacted OTL but I can't find the best way to show their thought about this case. I'm really sorry. But, thank you for your review. :D

-. This time, I want to thank everyone who had voted in my poll. Thank you for your vote. The poll had been closed and the result is with Yaoi. So expect it between Tsuna and Kyoya who will show up in this chapter. I'm truly sorry for my readers who expect no yaoi. OTL The poll had decided it. I hope that you won't get disappointed because of it. So, to make up for it, I typed a long chapter. I hope it can satisfy you.

-. Tsuna and Rosette will go to Namimori, Japan! Why you ask? Just read this chapter!

Here I want to tell you something about this chapter. Rosette can't speak Japanese. All those conversation before were in Italian since, they lived in Italy.

"Speaking in Italian"

_Thought_

"_Speaking in Japanese"_

* * *

I want to thanks Pure Red Crane for Beta'ing this chapter :D

And I also send my regards to Otaku908. Without you, this story will be a mess.

So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_And There is Always a New Meeting in April_

**_~The Sky was still alone, without his elements near him~_**

Time flew fast. It was almost the end of March. Tsuna sat behind the desk in his office. His widened eyes fixed on the calendar on his desk. Today was 27th of March and March 31 was his mother birthday. He had to visit his mother in Namimori. Without another thought, he checked his schedule. _There is nothing important or urgent. _With that in his mind, he called one of his subordinates, Paolo.

Tsuna only waited for 2 minutes until Paolo came into his room.

"Do you need something, Decimo?" he asked.

Tsuna eyed the man in front of him. Paolo was in his late 40s. His handsome face was tainted by a long scar on his left cheek. He had those soft gentle eyes that you rarely saw in mafia world. He had short and rather spiky blonde hair. Tsuna looked at him like he was his father. After all, Paolo was the one who helped him when Tsuna inherited Vongola when his father, Iemitsu, wasn't around to guide him.

"Yes, Paolo," Tsuna replied.

"And, what is it that you need?" Paolo's eyes looked at Tsuna curiously. His boss's face looked pale; much paler than the day before. Paolo was worried that his boss got another _attack_.

"I have to go to Namimori." Paolo felt relief wash over him as he saw Tsuna's eyes shone with happiness. Something that Tsuna rarely showed since _that_ day.

"Are you going to celebrate your mom's birthday?" After receiving a nod from Tsuna, Paolo asked again, "When will you depart from here? And with whom?"

"On March 30, at noon. I'll go with Rosette, and some subordinates to guard me." Tsuna answered with a soft smile at the thought of visiting his mom.

Paolo nodded at him, he seemed pleased that his boss finally let out a smile, "Would you like to go with Vongola's private jet or a commercial plane?"

Tsuna thought for a moment, "Vongola's private jet would be fine."

"OK, then, I'll prepare everything for your trip to Namimori." With that, he bowed to Tsuna and started to walk toward the door. He walked out of the room. When he was about to close the door, he looked at Tsuna with unreadable face, "Decimo?"

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork to face the older man. "Yes?" He eyed his father-figure with confusion.

"Are you _okay_?" Paolo's question made him stiffened a bit.

Tsuna eyed the paperwork he was holding. He then looked up at Paolo. With a sad smile he answered, "…So so…"

Paolo frowned sadly. He bowed to Tsuna. When Tsuna waved a hand, showing that he acknowledged the older man, he closed the door and left the room to prepare for the Decimo's trip.

* * *

Rosette sat at one of the benches in Tsuna's green house. She looked happy. The mini garden was so beautiful, with a lot of red roses blooming proudly. She closed her eyes, and she could smell the nice and alluring scent of roses. She hummed a song she often heard from Tsuna. She didn't know what the song was about, since the song was in Japanese. And Tsuna never told her about it. So, she only sang it as she remembered how Tsuna sang it.

_Kotoba ni dekizu kogoeta mama de_

_Hitomae de wa yasashiku ikiteita_

_Shiwayose de konna fuu ni zatsu ni_

_Ame no yoru ni kimi wo dakishimeteta_

_Dourowaki no BIRA to kowareta jouyatou_

_Machikado de wa sou dare mo ga isoideta_

_Kimi ja nai warui no wa jibun no hageshisa wo_

_Kakusenai boku no hou sa_

_Lady kimi wa ame ni kemuru_

_Suita eki wo sukoshi hashitta_

_Doshaburi demo kamawanai to_

_Zubunure demo kamawanai to_

_Shibuki ageru kimi ga kieteku_

_Rojiura de wa asa ga hayai kara_

_Ima no uchi ni kimi wo tsukamae_

_Ikanai de ikanai de_

_Sou iu yo_

She opened her eyes with a frown that made its way into her face. That's the only part of the song she remembered. She tried hard to remember the next part, but she couldn't remember it. She sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at the roses in front of her. _The flowers were beautifully perfect, with nothing to make them imperfect. But, the roses won't always be perfect. Once the time comes, they will start to wither. The once perfect flower will lose its beauty and leaving nothing but the memories of it. Just like..._

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard a bell ringed. She turned her head to where the sound was coming from. There, she saw Tsuna close the door of the green house where the bell was attached. She stood up and was about to approach Tsuna when she caught Tsuna smiling at her. "Tsuna?" she called uncertainly. After _that_ day, Tsuna almost never smiled widely like that.

"Something good happen?" she asked again as a smile blooming in her face.

"Nothing's happened." Tsuna replied with a hint of happiness.

Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "Then, what is making you so happy?"

Tsuna's smile was getting bigger as he replied with enthusiastic in his voice, "We will go to Namimori!"

* * *

It was March 30. Tsuna had announced his leaving to his subordinates. They wished him a nice trip and they also smiled widely when they finally saw a wide happy smile adorning their boss's face. They couldn't get happier than this. But their smiles soon faded when they realized that their boss wouldn't be accompanied by his guardians like he used too. Tsuna said that the guardians were busy with missions and wouldn't be able to go back for a while.

In the morning, Tsuna had checked everything. He checked his luggage and everything. The private jet had already been prepared, ready to take them to Namimori. Then, he talked with Paolo the whole morning; discussing about Vongola's business and also about the upcoming trip he would have. From where he was at, he could see Rosette talking excitedly to one of the subordinates who would come along with them. He smiled. Not noticing that, Paolo eyed him.

"She is interesting." Paolo said.

Tsuna looked at the man and nodded slightly before he glanced back at the girl. "She is always full of passion and energy. She is already 17, yet sometimes she still acts like kid. Her childish actions always cheer me up."

Paolo laughed. "You were like that too, weren't you? Your clumsiness was still intact until you were 19. And that was when you inherited Vongola."

Tsuna almost blushed at the embarrassing memories when he almost tripped in the inheritance ceremony years ago because of his nervousness. Because of that embarrassing moment, Reborn had intensified his hell-like training and Tsuna's first year as Vongola Decimo was like a hell itself, Mukuro had confirmed it.

It was almost noon when Rosette came towards him and saying that it was time to depart. Tsuna nodded at her, knew that the girl couldn't wait to go to Namimori. He stood up, and with Rosette and Paolo, they walked toward where the private jet was.

When they reached there, 5 figures had already gathered. Tsuna eyed them one by one; 3 men and 2 women. Rosette walked toward them and said that it's time to depart. They smiled and nodded, ready to jump into the spacey private jet anytime.

Tsuna looked at Paolo. "I'll leave the HQ to you. Please take care of it. I'll go back soon."

"No need to rush, Decimo. Just stay there as long as you want. You need a lot of rest. And your parents must be missing you so much since you didn't spend much time there, last year." Paolo answered with hope that his Decimo will get a nice holiday and rest there.

Tsuna thanked Paolo and got into the private jet, followed by Rosette and his 5 subordinates.

Paolo moved to the far side. He watched as the jet began to move and then took off. He thought as he watched the jet flied high, _I hope there nothing bad will happened._ Then he went back toward the HQ, to do his job.

* * *

The jet had already taken off some minutes ago. Tsuna was in his private room. He was lying on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling. He felt tired, yet his body wouldn't succumb to it and kept awake. He closed his eyes. _It's weird. Usually, at this time, _they_ would cause a commotion in the main room. It has always started by 2 people shouting at each other. And then someone wailing, laughing, then growling, saying something about disrupting the peace, someone was teasing. After that, the sound of fighting, something broke, that would last until the sound of gun clicking echoing throughout the room. Then the jet would fall into deafening_ _silence._

Tsuna sighed at the memories. How much he missed his famiglia. The silence only made him lonely. He opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and his brown dull eyes wandered around the room absentmindedly. When suddenly, he heard a scream.

His eyes widened as he recognised that the scream was Rosette's. He stood up immediately and ran toward the door. He reached where the scream came from, only to find that the scream was indeed from a traditional Japanese room which was requested by certain someone. He opened the door cautiously only to find Rosette on her fours in front of the subordinates who grinned at her. They sat on the tatami and between them a lot of cards were placed. It seems the card game was ended.

"…What…happened?" His voice lingered in uncertainty and confusion.

One of his subordinates, whom he recognised as Lucia told him. "Rosette said that she was never defeated in card game. So we decided to use the free time to play card game. And then, the game ended, and Rosette is the one who lost. It seems that she was shocked that she is actually lost." she explained then she couldn't hold her snicker anymore.

The laughed filled the room. Leaving a certain girl weeping over her loss and a certain boss stood dumbfounded, he didn't know what to do.

Tsuna then sighed in relieved, glad that nothing bad actually happened. He was about to leave the room when suddenly, Luciano asked him to join the game. Tsuna looked over his subordinates and Rosette. It was clear to him that they wanted him to join them. So Tsuna nodded with a slight smile and walked into the room, sat between Rosette and Erick.

The loneliness he felt earlier was begun to fade as he played with his famiglia and the silence changed into loud laugh.

They had played for hours. Once again, tiredness seeped into his mind. Tsuna checked his watch. They had played for 2 hours nonstop. No wonder he felt tired. So he decided that they need a rest.

Tsuna told his famiglia to take a rest to prevent the jet lag. Agreeing with Tsuna they stood up and stretched. Then, they went to their respective cabin while Rosette and Tsuna went to their own rooms.

Soon, the plane was filled with soft snore.

* * *

They had already reached Namimori and it has already past midnight. They went to Vongola Hotel which stood proudly in one of the busiest streets in Namimori. They had decided the room Tsuna would have is a single room; Rosette would stay with Lucia and Ruby, while Luciano, Erick and Antonio were in another room.

Once Tsuna settled in his own room, he dropped his luggage on to the floor and without another thought he let his body fall to the soft and comfy bed. Soon after, his consciousness fell into darkness.

In the morning, the Vongola Decimo groaned while squirming under the blanket. His eyes fluttered open slowly. His eyes fixed on the ceiling. Found nothing interesting, his eyes wandered around the room. The curtain was closed and the lamp on his left was on. He reached out to turn it off. That was when he realized that he hadn't changed his clothes yet. He sat up on his bed. He hadn't unpacked his clothes yet.

He stood up and walked towards where he left his luggage. He was about to unzip it when he heard a knock on his door. He walked slowly to the door, wondering who it was. But, his thought flew away when a voice calling out to him, "Tsuna! Are you awake?" He smiled at the thought of the voice owner.

He immediately opened the door. Before he could utter a single word, the figure in front of him jumped onto him and hugged him. He chuckled and patted her head. She took a step back and asked him, "Tsuna! Have you had your breakfast?"

"I haven't, Rosette." Tsuna answered with a smile. "Actually, I just woke up."

"Then, let's have a breakfast together! Where would you like to have it? Here?" she asked excitedly at him as she made her way into the room.

"Here is fine." Tsuna replied as he closed the door. He watched as the girl walked toward the window.

"Then, what would you like to eat?" She opened the curtain, letting the sun rays lighten the dim room.

Tsuna walked toward his luggage again. "Anything you want," he said as he unpacked his belongings.

"Ok." She took the phone and called the room services.

While the black haired girl ordering their breakfast, Tsuna had already finished unpacking and decide that he need a bath, since he hadn't had a bath the night before.

Rosette had ordered the breakfast. Her eyes looked for the man who owned the room. She found no one, so she walked toward the bathroom and she could hear the sound of shower running. Knowing that Tsuna was showering, she walked back toward the bed. She sat there with nothing to do. She then decided to watch TV while waiting for the breakfast to arrive.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. As soon as he walked out, he walked toward where Rosette was, to be greeted by the smell of their breakfast.

"Miso soup?" questioned Tsuna.

Tsuna's sudden question and appearance surprised the lone girl. She turned to face Tsuna. "Oh, yes. I thought you would like it and I wanted to taste it."

Tsuna smiled. The girl looked over her companion from head to toe. "Rosette?" asked Tsuna.

The girl replied uncertainly, "Eh? Umm...You look much better and healthier."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow and smiled a bit, "Thank you." The girl only nodded.

"Let's eat."

They settled into their own chairs and began to eat. It had been a long time since the last time Tsuna ate Miso. He really missed the taste of it. Even though sometimes his chef would make him Miso soup, the taste would always be different. The feeling was different. They ate in silence, devoured each taste as if it was their last meal.

* * *

It was almost noon, when finally Tsuna and Rosette reached Sawada's household. The Vongola Decimo and the girl had changed their clothes to something casual. Tsuna wore a black T-shirt with orange stripes and black jeans. To make it less casual, he wore his polished black leather shoes. While the girl wearing an orange tank top, accompanied by white jacket with hoodie on it. Then short black skirt, knee length socks and black sneakers.

Tsuna looked at the girl. He could see the frown on her face. "Are you still mad?"

The girl looked away. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that _they_ are actually having a holiday?"

**_-Flashback-_**

"What?" a black haired girl shouted at the man in front of her. She then whined, "Why do they get a holiday here? Shouldn't they guard you?"

Tsuna smiled softly at the girl. "They had guarded me on our way here. Besides, there is no need to be guarded in Namimori. This city is peaceful. There won't be any fight between famiglia. Namimori is also a nice place to have a holiday."

She looked at the 5 figures behind her. They smiled innocently at her. "And all of you knew about it?"

They nodded. The girl frowned. "Fine."

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Tsuna chuckled a bit and then walked forwards to press the door bell, alarming them of his coming. Soon, he heard a voice he hadn't heard for a long time. "_I'm coming._"

He waited until the door opened and then say his greeting. "_Konnichiwa, Okaa-san._"he said with a smile.

Nana looked at her son with happiness. She hugged him tightly, "_Tsuna! I missed you. I almost thought that you won't be able to come today. You usually came before breakfast._"

When Nana released her son, Tsuna looked at his mom in the eyes. "_I'm sorry, Mom. I just arrived here in the middle of night. And I needed a lot of rest. That's why I couldn't come here as early as I used to._"

She looked over her son, and noticed that her only son looked thinner and very tired. "_You must be pretty busy in Italy._" Nana had already known about his son in mafia. Tsuna and Iemitsu decided to tell her a year before the inheritance. At first, she didn't like the idea of his only son in mafia, but after Reborn, Iemitsu and Tsuna's guardian reassured her about Tsuna's safety, she finally let her son do it.

She then looked behind Tsuna to see a girl stood behind him.

"_And, who is this girl, Tsuna?_"

"_She is Rosette._"

Nana walked towards the girl. "_You are so cute! Are you Tsuna's girlfriend?_" she got confused when the girl didn't reply.

Tsuna blushed at the question,"_Okaa-san! She isn't my girlfriend." _He sighed,_ "And she can't speak in Japanese._"

Nana frowned. _"She isn't? Aww. Here I thought that I will have daughter in law soon."_

"_Okaa-san!_"

"_Hai...Hai...Hello, Rosette-chan. I'm Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother. It's nice to meet you_."

The girl looked at Tsuna questioningly.

Then Tsuna explained to her, "She said hello to you, and she also said that her name is Sawada Nana, and my mother. She also said it was nice meeting you."

"Oh!" She looked at Nana and said, "Hello to you too, Mrs. Nana. I'm Rosette. It's nice to meet you too."

Tsuna translated it to his mother who smiled at Rosette warmly.

"_Tsuna! Is that you?_" a deep voice came from the inside of the house. Soon a tall figure came into view.

"_Yes, It's me. Otou-san,_" Tsuna called the older man. "How are you?"

"Why don't you come in first? You look tired, son." Iemitsu replied while stepping back into the house toward the living room.

Tsuna and Rosette spent the day there. Rosette talked to Iemitsu and Nana, while Tsuna excused himself to have another rest since he felt really tired.

After dinner, Rosette and Tsuna went back to their hotel. The subordinates noted that Tsuna looked paler than in the morning. They asked whether Tsuna was feeling well or not. Tsuna only nodded and said that he only felt tired.

They went to their own rooms to rest. Readying themselves for the next day.

* * *

The day after, the seven of them went to the shopping district in the morning and decided to have Sushi as their breakfast. They ate at Yamamoto's restaurant. They met Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi. The old man asked Tsuna, "_Tsuna! Where's Takeshi? Doesn't he come with you?_"

Tsuna replied, "_No, Ojii-san. Takeshi is busy right now. I'm sorry that I can't bring him here with me._"

"_No need to sorry Tsuna. You already have a lot in your plate. Takeshi still needs a lot of lessons about work._"Tsuyoshi replied calmly.

On their way to Nami Mall, they met Kyoko and Haru. They were about to go to a cafe, so Tsuna decided to come with them. There, all of them talked a lot. Tsuna introduced Rosette and his subordinates to Kyoko and Haru. They went along, specially the girls; talking about girl's talk. They enjoyed their time.

Right now, they were in Nami Mall. They were on their way to the food court when suddenly Tsuna threw a heavy fit of coughs. They were worried. And they began to panic when Tsuna's hand which covered his mouth soaked with blood. And soon, Tsuna fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was night. Rosette sat beside the white bed surrounded by bright white walls. Her hands were holding Tsuna's pale hand. She rubbed her thumb over the smooth skin. Doctor said that Tsuna lost a lot of blood from the abnormal coughing. The doctor didn't know the cause. But she knew it. The 5 subordinates knew it. The fact they knew made them anxious; especially, the girl, who really knew about it very well.

Ruby came into the room. "You need to rest. It's getting late."

"No. I want to stay here with Tsuna." she replied stubbornly.

Ruby sighed. "But you still need rest. And you know you need it."

The girl knew that she needed rest. She felt sleepy and tired because of the day's events, but she still didn't want to leave Tsuna's side. "I don't want to leave him alone."

"We will be here. You don't need to worry that he will be alone." a new voice talked. It was Erick.

Ruby walked toward the girl. She squeezed the small shoulder lightly as if telling her that Tsuna will be all right.

With that, Rosette was reluctant to go. Lucia took her to the hotel. She promised her, that tomorrow; she will take Rosette to the hospital again.

On their way to the hotel, Rosette asked about whether they told Tsuna's parents or not. Lucia only said that it was best they didn't know about it. Since the Decimo himself didn't want to tell everyone about his condition since _that_ time.

"Then, what if they asked about Tsuna's whereabouts?"

Lucia thought for a moment. "Let's just say that Tsuna went back to Italy because there was something important to take care of." Rosette nodded and she could feel the sleepiness take over her.

A certain skylark was working in his office. He couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind flew off towards a certain Sky. He was a bit worried. Tsunayoshi suddenly didn't reply to his messages. Yesterday, until noon, Tsunayoshi still replied to his messages. _Why did he not reply to my messages?_ No matter how silly his messages were. Tsunayoshi always replied_. _His lover always replied_. Then, why so suddenly?_

He was taken aback when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Kyo-san?" It was Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari Kyoya's most trusted person after his lover, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"What is it, Tetsu?" He didn't look at the man's worried face. He was too deep in his thought.

That's why he was shocked when Tetsu told him, "Sawada-san is hospitalized in Namimori Central Hospital."

Kyoya looked up at his right hand man with narrowed eyes, asking for explanation. Tetsu immediately looked over the report in his hand and read it.

"Yesterday at 3.37 PM Sawada-san was taken to the hospital because he fell unconscious in the middle of mall. The doctor said that it was because of blood loss. And according to one of our informants, Sawada-san..." Tetsu was cut off when he saw his boss stand up, "Kyo-san...where are you going?"

"Hospital," with that he left his right hand man in his office.

Tetsu didn't know what to do; he read the report in his hand once again. _What's wrong with Sawada-san?_ He thought.

* * *

_Tsunayoshi_. That was the only thought that occupied Kyoya's mind. He was driving his car alone. He wanted to meet Tsunayoshi as soon as possible. His right hand man report was shocking him. His lover. His Tsunayoshi. _He is hospitalized. And those herbivores who called themselves Tsunayoshi's guardians didn't tell me anything about it._ At that, realization dawned into his mind. He slowed down his car. _Are they with Tsunayoshi? As I remember..._ Kyoya took out his phone. He checked all the messages he got from Tsunayoshi.

_-Kyoya! I will go to Namimori by the end of March. I can't wait to see you there._

_March 28_

_06:27 PM-_

_-I have already reached Namimori. Sad I can't see you now._

_March 31_

_01:26 AM-_

_-My mom says that she wants to meet you. I told her that you can't because you are busy._

_When will your work finish? I want to meet you._

_March 31_

_11:58 AM-_

_-Kyoya, are you still busy? I really want to meet you._

_March 31_

_09:31 PM-_

_-Today, I'll visit many places in Namimori. I really hope that you can come with me._

_April 1_

_07:18 AM-_

_-The shopping street is really crowded. I think I'm glad that you can't come with me or you will..._

_:D Just kidding._

_I still want you to come with me._

_April 1_

_02:09 PM-_

_-I miss you._

_April 1_

_3.33 PM-_

Kyoya had just realized it._ Never once Tsunayoshi had mentioned about those herbivorous guardians._ Usually, Tsunayoshi always tell him about them, as much as his dismay. Telling him, the guardians were like this, like that, they did, they didn't. He tried to remember Tsunayoshi's messages before March 27. _None of them were about the guardians._ Kyoya narrowed his eyes. _When was the last time that Tsunayoshi sent me a message about them?_

Then he realized it, he had already reached the hospital. He immediately parked his car and turned off the engine, yet he didn't climb out from the vehicle. He looked upon the sky. There was the clear blue sky he used to see._ As I remember, it was..._

**_-Flashback-_**

Kyoya was walking down his HQ in Japan. Then he heard his phone ring. He took it out from his pocket and checked it. It was a message. Without his consent, a smile made its way to his face when he read whom the message was from._ Tsunayoshi_. He opened the message.

_-Kyoya! Please come here soon._

_The Guardians, they... they can destroy the HQ before you said "I'll bite you to death"!_

_Please!_

_Oh my God... I think I hear something's shattering._

_I hope it isn't the vase you ordered last week._

_They're fighting in the room that vase is in_.-

To say that Kyoya wasn't angry was a half lie. Actually, he was MAD! All of his subordinates in the HQ could feel his killing intent. The Guardians always pissed him off with whatever they did. And now, they are making a commotion where that vase was in. _If they break that vase, they will be really dead when I arrive there._

But his thought suddenly went away when he read the last part of the message.

_-PS: Come here soon._

_We have to discuss about Oscurità's invitation.-_

The message sounded formal and demanding. _Tsunayoshi is serious. And when he is serious it means DANGER._ It's not like that he hated dangerous things. He liked it. _But, to have Tsunayoshi feel that it is dangerous...it almost never ends well._ He still remembered the last time Tsunayoshi said that something was dangerous. Tsunayoshi almost lost his life.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Kyoya shook his head. The idea of Tsuna losing his life scared him. He looked at his hands. His hands trembled. Those hands still remembered that accident. That time, when all the chaos ended, he embraced Tsunayoshi's bloody and weak body. His hands could feel that Tsunayoshi's body temperature dropped in a short time. If Reborn and Ryohei didn't use their Sun Flames to heal Tsunayoshi, or Shamal came too late, Tsunayoshi had already been buried now.

He sighed. He hoped that Tsunayoshi would be fine this time. With that hope in his mind he climbed out from his car and walked at a fast pace toward the white building.

* * *

Rosette's face was blank. She didn't know what to do. The important person she had was lying lifelessly in the bed. She squeezed the hand she was holding; hoping that it could help to wake the man.

She looked towards the window, there Lucia was leaning to the wall beside the window, while her eyes were watching outside with no interest. She looked down at the hand she was holding, deep in thought. Ruby and Luciano were buying them lunch, while Erick and Antonio were resting in the hotel.

She heard a gasp. She looked at Lucia who made the sound. "What's happened, Lucia? Something's wrong?"

Lucia tore off her gaze from the window. "Oh no...I think...I see someone I know. But, that's impossible."

The girl looked at the young woman worriedly, "Who?"

The young woman only shook her head, "Never mind. Actually, I only caught a glimpse. I am not too sure about it. Let's just forget it."

The look on Lucia's face was telling her that Lucia she wouldn't get anything if she asked her. So she just shrugged her mind off it and looked back at the sleeping man.

Not long after that the door was barged open. There stood a raven haired man. His eyes narrowed dangerously as if telling people to get away from him and his aura only made it worse. As if the devil himself stood in front of them.

Rosette didn't know the man at all. She never saw him. She was about to ask him, but was cut off by the man. "_What's happened to Tsunayoshi?_" the man said in Japanese. She didn't know what he was saying, but looking at his gaze which settled on Tsuna, and she heard the man say Tsuna's name, she knew the man was asking about Tsuna.

"_Juudaime is sick, Hibari-sama,_" Lucia answered him, also in Japanese.

"_What?_"

Lucia didn't know what the man meant. _Is he asking what sickness Decimo has or is he surprised that Decimo is sick? Most likely the first. If he doesn't know, why would he be here?_ Lucia looked down. "_I'm afraid I don't know, Hibari-sama._"

Kyoya's narrowed eyes began to narrow again. "_What do you mean with you don't know?_"

Lucia didn't say anything. She couldn't tell the man in front of her. She, no, everybody who knew about this, had promised the Decimo that they would never ever revealed a single thing about his condition to whoever the person was, even if it was the Decimo's family or lover.

Rosette looked between the man and Lucia; she knew that this man was called Hibari-sama. _But, who is he? Even Lucia seems afraid of him._

She almost jumped when the man's eyes fell on her now. He eyed her cautiously. "_Who are you?_"

Rosette didn't say anything. She didn't know what the man was talking about. She looked at Lucia, asking for help. Lucia who caught her pleading gaze said, "He was asking who you are." She then looked at Kyoya, "I'm sorry, Hibari-sama. But, this girl can't speak Japanese."

He raised his eyebrow. Now, asking in fluent Italian, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Umm...Rosette...My name is Rosette. And I was saved by Tsuna back then and he asked me to come with him here, so I'm here." she said nervously. The man's glare really scared her a lot.

Kyoya looked at the girl then he remembered the girl. _She...She was the one whom Tsuna saved in Oscurità's mansion._ He was taken aback when the girl asked him. "And, who are you?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow. _She doesn't know?_

Rosette was not sure. But she thought that she had seen the man before.

"Hibari Kyoya." Then she realized. She knew that name. _He is Tsuna's Cloud Guardian and also Tsuna's lover._ She remembered she saw the man when Tsuna saved her and in the famiglia portrait she saw which was hanged in Tsuna's office wall.

"So, what's happened to Tsunayoshi?" he intensified his glare. Rosette gulped down nervously. She didn't know what to do. _Should we tell him?_ She looked at Lucia questioningly. But Lucia only shook her head. _We can't tell him then._

She was about to sigh when she felt something hard and cold pressed to her throat. It was a tonfa. She looked at the man, scared. _When did he move? _She began to tremble; she was really scared at the man's you-will-tell-me-or-die-glare.

She was about to open her mouth when she was pulled back by Lucia. "Please don't hurt her, Hibari-sama. If Decimo know that you hurt her, he will get disappointed." she said.

Kyoya looked at her then turned his gaze toward Tsunayoshi calculatingly. He eyed her again. "What's happened?" This time his voice was full of malice and a death promise.

"We're back!" an arrogant yet cheerful voice sounded behind Kyoya. They looked at the newcomers, only to see Luciano smiling awkwardly and Ruby who looked shocked to see the aloof Cloud Guardian who stood in the middle of the room, glaring at them with his infamous tonfa in his hand, ready to attack whoever stood in his way.

After that, Lucia asked the mad Cloud Guardian to calm down. She called Erick and Antonio to come to the hospital, saying that there was something important to talk about. While waiting for the two men, Lucia and Ruby calmed the scared girl, and Luciano stood silently beside the window.

The curtains around the patient's bed were closed. So no one could see what's happening there. But, they knew. Hibari was worried about the Decimo.

In there, Kyoya's right hand was holding Tsunayoshi's right hand. While his other hand caressing Tsunayoshi's soft pale cheek. He pushed back the bangs that covered Tsuna's closed eyes. His eyes were softening when he saw Tsunayoshi. He really loved the Decimo and now, he was really worried about him. _Tsunayoshi, what did you get yourself into?_ He raised Tsuna's hand and placed a kiss on Tsuna's knuckle.

* * *

The six people had already told Hibari about Tsuna's condition. Though, they left out some parts. They only said that Tsuna was sick and Shamal is still working on the medicine. They also said that Tsuna's condition was getting worse.

"How did Tsunayoshi get _sick_?" Hibari eyed the six people in front of him while crossing his arms.

They kept their mouths shut. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything about it, even though he could use violence, Hibari decided to ask another question which had already been plaguing in his mind lately. "Where are the other guardians? They are the ones who should accompany Tsuna here."

They stiffened at the question. That was a taboo question. Luciano began, "They..." he doesn't want to say it, but, if he doesn't...

"They left Tsuna." Rosette voice echoed through the room. She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes. No one could see her expression.

Hibari raised his eyebrow demanding for an explanation.

This time, Ruby told him, "The day after the accident at Oscurità's mansion, Decimo held a meeting with all the guardians, except you who had gone back to Namimori. We didn't know what they're talking about. But, when the meeting ended, all of the guardians went into their own rooms and didn't want to come out. Then, they started to take a lot of missions to keep themselves occupied. Every day, there are no guardians in the HQ. Even if there are, they only come back to report about their mission and then immediately take another mission. Even if they stayed longer, it was because they got hurt in the middle of the mission so they needed to take a rest. Afterwards, they would leave again. Decimo..."

Rosette butted in, "Tsuna is always alone. He is lonely without his guardians. He has to do everything alone; the paperwork, the meetings. His workload increased. And there are no guardians to help him. Even though we always helped him, the work didn't reduce much. He even skipped his meals. And there are sometimes when he didn't sleep because of work. He...he...Tsuna..." The girl couldn't hold it any longer. She walked out from the room.

They couldn't see the girl expression. But they could see the tears rolling down her face. Lucia and Ruby excused themselves to search and calm down the girl; leaving the men in suffocating silence.

Hibari was mad, no, beyond it. He turned around to go back to Tsuna's side. Without looking at the 3 subordinates, he said, "Get out."

Without any word, the subordinates flee out of the room; they didn't want to face the Cloud Guardian's wrath.

That day, Kyoya was staying beside Tsuna. Never once did he leave Tsuna's side. _Those unworthy herbivorous guardians will be bitten to death._

Because Hibari was there, the six people were afraid to come in. So they decided that, Rosette, Ruby and Lucia would go back to hotel while Luciano, Erick and Antonio would stay there to guard the room from any possible harm that might _disrupt the peace_.

* * *

It was 3 days after; April 5, that Tsuna awoke. Tsuna was shocked to see Kyoya by his side. He wanted to hug the man, and say that he missed him, but the look in Kyoya's face held him from doing so, "Kyoya?"

The man gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you tell me?" his hand squeezed Tsunayoshi's hand tightly to warn his lover that he was mad, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you." Tsuna said softly and sadly.

"But, it did worry me."

"I'm sorry."

Kyoya told him what he knew from the subordinates. Tsunayoshi who now sat up on the bed only nodded to say that it was true. Kyoya caught Tsuna nervousness, but he decided to shrug it off for now. There was another thing more important than that.

"I will go back to Italy." Kyoya caught him off guard. Tsuna got confused it, he couldn't catch the meaning between it.

"With you," Tsuna widened his eyes, and then he broke into a big smile and hugged the man in front of him.

"Thank you."

They talked a lot, but were stopped because Tsuna's subordinates came into the room. They were glad that the Decimo was awake. And Rosette cried a lot, saying something about Tsuna scaring her and then about certain skylark that almost hurt her and didn't let them stay by Tsuna's side. Tsuna could only sigh at that. But then, he chuckled softly.

**_~The Sky found one of his elements._**

**_The Cloud, who floats freely wherever he wants, came back to where the sky is._**

**_Deciding that it was time to accompany and protect his beloved sky from any harm._**

**_Even though it means to protect the Sky from his elements~_**

**.**

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

AN: I know that my story leave you with a lot of mysteries and questions in your mind. But, that's my intention. And now, since this story almost reach its end (Though, actually, the end of the first part), some mysteries will be revealed in the next chapter, which is the final chapter of the first part. I'll reveal about what actually happened in Oscurità's mansion.

That's the only hints I could revealed for now. If you got confused, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll definitely answer your entire questions. :D

By the way, I know that this rambling is kinda stupid but, I can't help but wondering 'how is this possible?'

I already known that 'Xanxus' without 'X' will be...you know.

But I have just realized it yesterday that if 'Tsuna' is spelled backward, it will make the same word as above.

OTL

* * *

Please review.

See you later in the next chapter! :D


	6. Goodbye

AN: reply to _**CupcakeAttack**_: Thank you for reviewing. And in my opinion, mysteries should be kept as mysteries until the climax. And I want to make my readers to be curious about it. But, in this chapter what's actually wrong with Tsuna will be revealed in this chapter. Yes, 1827 is a very cute couple. That's why I want to add them in this story. This chapter will be the last chapter for _the Last Breath_, so please enjoy it!

This is it! the last chapter for the first part : _**the Last**_** Breath**

So, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Goodbye_

After the meeting with his Cloud, the Vongola Decimo could show his smile and laugh. It made everyone in Vongola HQ feel relief rushed through their bodies. They couldn't be happier than this. Their beloved boss was back to his old self.

Finally, it was finally October, no, October 14 to be exact. A lot of things happened between those past 6 months. Be it happy or sad. They cherished those memories. There were two sad moments. One was when Tsuna got a heart attack. He could feel his heart skip a beat. It really hurt him, his weakened body. Rosette, Kyoya and everyone in HQ were panicking. Specially Rosette. Because she knew it very well as the only one who survived from Oscurità's hand. If someone's heart skips a beat because of _it_, then it only means that death is coming nearer.

Another moment was when Byakuran visited them some days ago. Byakuran had already known about Tsuna's condition far in the middle of July. When Byakuran visited them, the man's face looked anxious. So different with his innocent grin he used to show to other people. And when the white haired man came face to face with the brunet haired man, he couldn't hold his worried face. Tsuna asked him what made him so worried. Then he said that Uni was so eager to meet Tsuna. The Sky Arcobaleno got a vision about Tsuna. She saw Tsuna was in the middle of pool of blood. And he wasn't breathing at all. It really worried her. That's why she wanted to meet Tsuna so badly. But, Byakuran prevented her from doing so. That explained why he came to Vongola's HQ. The Sky Guardian of Vongola asked his enemy-turned-friend to tell Uni that he was all right with a face that said that there was no room for argument. Byakuran only sighed and nodded reluctantly.

* * *

A man who wore a red shirt underneath his suit climbed out from his car. He was outside Vongola's HQ. He was there to report his mission to his only boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Vongola Decimo. And he was the one and only Storm Guardian and also Decimo's right-hand-man.

He walked into the HQ calmly. On his way to his boss's office, he could feel the menacing and accusing gazes that were thrown onto his direction. His eyes wandered around. He saw some subordinates were whispering something to each other. The other only looked away as if nothing happened or snorted mockingly. Some greeted him with disrespect voices. He scowled deeply.

His temperance was reaching its limit. He walked faster along the silent hallway. Then he stopped suddenly._ Silence?_ He looked around him. On his right was the door to the entertainment room. Usually whenever he walked past this door, he always heard laughter or voices from the TV set. He opened the door, only to be greeted by empty room. No one was there. He closed the door and then he looked at another door that was near. Lambo's study room. He opened the door. There in front of him laid a half-played chess board in the middle of wooden table inside the room. He looked around the room. The books were scattered near the book shelves. The window was closed and the room felt damp. He walked forward and opened the window, letting the air circulate around the room. He walked toward the table. He could see a thick layer of dust covering the table. Once again he looked around the room, analyzing the details. The dust was not only layered on the table, but also the untouched once-green sofa, the book shelves, and furniture in the room. _Weren't the maids cleaning this room?_

He walked outside the room. He eyed other doors near him. _Better to check it_. He walked and stop in front of a double door. _Mist Guardians' office._ He opened it and was shocked to see the room was not in a better situation than Lambo's study room. And to be honest it was much worse.

He checked other rooms and only to find the same situations. The _Sun Guardian's office_, the _Rain Guardian's office_, they were in the same situation. Then he came in front of his own office, the Storm Guardian's office. He gulped nervously. His hand reached the door handle slowly and pulled it. His office was still in order. Nothing scattered around the room like he previously saw in the other rooms. But, there was also a thick layer of dust covering his office.

He sighed. _When was the last time I came into this room? After this, I have to tell the maids to clean the room._ His thought was cut off. _If all these rooms are this dirty, does it mean that the other guardians also never come to their rooms before?_

He walked out from his office and began to walk toward his destination with that thought plaguing his mind. But, he stopped in front of one particular door. _Cloud Guardian's Office_. He eyed it calculatingly. _If all of our offices are that dirty, then his room will be no better._ He opened the door and taken aback when he saw the clean room. There was not a single piece of dust was in there. The window was opened and the wind was blowing the curtain elegantly.

"How is it possible?" he thought aloud._ Why only his room?_ "Is he here?"

When he thought about every possible reason, he heard something shatter. He turned his head toward the sound. _This way only leads to one place... Decimo!_ He ran as fast as he could. He heard someone screaming in panic. _A girl's voice? Who?_ He ran faster. He could see Tsuna's office door was opened slightly. He could hear the girl's voice clearer, "...Yes...Please come soon...Yes." He barged into the room. There he saw a girl crouched down in front of a kneeling figure near the table. He couldn't see who it was, since the girl's body was covering his line of view to see the figure's head.

"Tsuna!" Hayato froze there. He couldn't believe his ears. It was his boss.

"I have call Dr. Shamal and Byakuran! They'll come in minutes. So please bear with it for a while." the girl said to the kneeling figure he now recognized as Tsuna, his boss. But it couldn't be, right?

_It seems they haven't realized that I am here. _Hayato walked slowly toward them. He began to see the familiar brunet hair. _It is really Decimo!_ "Deci..." He was about to say when he saw Tsuna's right hand which was covering his mouth and it was covered by a lot of blood. And there was also a lot amount of blood dripping to the floor, "DECIMO!"

Hayato approached Tsuna, but he was stopped by the girl which he recognized as Rosette. "Don't you dare to come near him," she said with an accusing glare.

Hayato didn't do anything. He only watched as the girl helped Tsuna to move his limp body. Tsuna didn't notice Hayato's presence. The pain he was feeling was too much for him and was preventing him from thinking clearly.

Hayato followed Rosette as she brought Tsuna to his bedroom which was not too far from Tsuna's office. Rosette laid the man carefully. She took her handkerchief to wipe the blood around Tsuna's lips. Soon, they heard rushed footsteps which stopped in front of the door of Tsuna's bedroom. The door was opened by a black haired man. _Dr. Shamal?_ His breathing was heavy, proving that he was running as fast as he could to reach there.

The doctor took a deep breath to calm himself down. He stared at the two. "Please get out. I have to do my work." he said with tense voice. And the two individuals immediately left and closed the door.

Rosette slumped down on the wall across the door while Hayato stood confused. He didn't know what happened and what to do. But, he felt that he had to tell his fellow guardians about Tsuna's condition. He took out his phone and began to type.

"What are you doing?" Hayato looked at the girl who looked at the floor.

"Informing my fellow guardians," he said. He heard the girl snort, but didn't make another noise. So he began to type again.

_-Something's wrong with Decimo. Come back to HQ this instant.-_

He searched his phone book. _Baseball-freak, Lawn-Head, Pineapple Bastard, Pineapple woman, Stupid Cow, Tonfa Bastard._ He pressed send and waited. Soon he got some replies.

- What's wrong? Is Tsuna-nii all right?

I'll arrive there soon.

Lambo-sama-

-I'm on my way to the extreme!

Extreme Sun Guardian!-

-Oya, oya.

I hope this is really important. I don't want my vacation stopped because of stupid things.

Rokudo Mukuro-

-It will take at least one hour for us to reach there.

What's wrong with Bossu?

Chrome-

-I'm in Japan, so it'll take a while.

Takeshi-

He scowled. Mukuro's answer never pleased him. _Can't he choose nicer words?_ He sighed at the impossible thing he has just thought. _That bastard didn't even reply to my message. Who the hell he thinks he is?_ Just when he thought about him, he got another message.

-In meeting

Hibari Kyoya-

Hayato glared at the device he was holding. _That bastard..._ He sighed. Dealing with Kyoya was never an easy thing, unless you were Tsuna.

He heard another footstep. This time, it was rather slow, but serious. _Who?_ There at the far end of the hallway, he could see a white haired man he didn't expect to meet. Noticing the new comer, Rosette stood up and called to him, "Byakuran."

The man only smiled at her while waving his hand, his eyes closed. He approached them, when he saw the person behind the girl, his eyes opened slightly. "Gokudera Hayato." Byakuran glared at the Storm.

Hayato only stood there and gulped nervously. _Why does everyone always glare at me today?_ He replied to Byakuran's call, "What?"

Byakuran only said "Nothing" and then looked away to ask about Tsuna's condition. The girl shrugged.

* * *

Hayato never thought that the hallway would be filled by such an intimidating aura. He looked around. The hallway was filled with Vongola's Guardians, Rosette, Byakuran, Dino and Reborn. All of them fell into silence. No one wanted or dared to say a single word because of the Hitman's killing intent.

_**-Hayato's Flashback-**_

Hayato, Rosette and Byakuran were waiting outside Tsuna's bedroom. They didn't talk much. Then one by one the guardians came. _First, it was the Stupid Cow who was in Bovino's mansion. Then Lawn-head who had already been on his way back to HQ when I sent him the message. Then, the Pineapple Duo came from France. Followed by Baseball-freak, who was in Japan. Only that bastard hasn't come yet. It has already been 6 fucking hours! What the hell he is doing? Meeting an UMA in Mars?_

Speak of the devil, Kyoya came. Hayato yelled at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Cloud glared at him, not pleased by Hayato's yelling, "I have a lot of meetings to attend." he said while taking out his steel tonfa.

"What do you mean with 'a lot'? How much famiglia you had a meeting with?" Hayato was in his fighting stance.

"O-Oi!" Takeshi approached them, tried to stop them.

"What if I said all of Vongola's alliances?" Kyoya's tonfa was held right before Hayato's neck. Kyoya was tired because of the meeting and the man in front of him really pissed him off.

"Why did you have to meet them?" This time, Hayato didn't want to back down, he took out his dynamites, ready to attack the black haired man.

They were ready to attack each other, but were held back by Takeshi and Ryohei. Mukuro chuckled at them, while Chrome did nothing to stop them.

"STOP IT!" All of attention was on Rosette. They watched her.

"Stop it! You know that Tsuna's in a bad condition, yet you still have time to fight each other. Reconsider it! After all, reason Tsuna became like this was because of you!" the girl shouted at them. Hearing this, Kyoya snorted and went to lean his back on the wall near Byakuran who was watching the scene unfolded.

"Oya, oya, little girl. I'm afraid we don't get it. What do you mean that it was our fault?" Mukuro's red eyes gleamed menacingly.

The girl gritted her teeth; she tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"You...You left him alone. You distanced yourself away. You abandoned him!" she shouted accusingly at the 6 people in front of her.

"How is that possible to make Tsuna fall into this condition?" Takeshi asked.

"At first, Tsuna was already sick. And your leaving made him feel down and his sickness got worse each time you abandon him."

Chrome walked toward Rosette and stopped a few feet away. "What do you mean? Bossu was sick? Why didn't he tell us about it?"

Rosette bit her lip. "He was scared. At that meeting, he was about to tell you, but the look in your faces made him worry even more. He was scared to tell you. He chose to save your lives. And what you have done? You left him! You abandon him! Don't you know that he's lonely?!" She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She let it out. Byakuran looked down at his feet. Kyoya looked at the wall across him. The guardians were shocked. _To save our lives?_

"What do you mean? Who abandoned who?" They turned their gaze toward the sound. There in front of them stood a tall man with black hair, his fedora shadowing his eyes, and his chameleon sat on his shoulder. Behind him, another man with medium-length blonde hair, wearing a green jacket with a tattoo covering his neck. By the looks of their faces, it's certain that they heard the conversation before.

Rosette looked at them warily. _Are they Tsuna's tutor and the Cavallone Decimo?_ She looked at the fedora wearing man, _Reborn. _She turned her gaze toward the other man,_ And Dino._

Catching the girl's eyes on them, Reborn said, "Who are you." He wasn't asking, he was demanding.

"I'm Rosette. Tsuna and Hibari's pupil," All of them, except Hibari and Byakuran, was shocked, even though Reborn and Mukuro didn't show it. Reborn looked indifferent while Mukuro only raised his eyebrow.

Reborn looked at Hibari and Byakuran. They smirked triumphantly. Then he looked at the girl. He could see the determination she held in her eyes. He smirked. But, his smirk soon turned into frown. _What were they talking about? Did something happen in my absence?_ Reborn hated the idea of not know anything. He asked the girl. "Could you please explain to me what happened? From the _beginning_." he asked, with a pressure in word 'beginning'.

The girl nodded at him, "Actually, in Oscurità's mansion after Tsuna asked you to leave him alone..."

_**-Rosette's Flashback-**_

Tsuna felt fear overwhelming his body and mind. He tried to suppress it. But when his guardians left the fear was too overwhelming and he started to tremble slightly. He placed his right hand on his left chest and clutched his suit. His heart was beating fast, like he had just run 10 km. He took a deep breath to calm himself. But the smoke didn't help at all.

Finally, he could calm himself. When he made sure that he didn't hear his guardians' footsteps anymore he walked forward and opened the door slightly. His intuition told him that there was nothing dangerous in there, so Tsuna opened the door and walked in. He eyed the room with scrutinizing eyes. His eyes fell on the body laid in the corner of the room. He walked closer to notice a short black haired girl that looked at him with scared face. Her body was covered by a simple grey patient gown.

He knelled in front of the girl a soft smile on his face. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He noticed a chain was attached to the girl's left foot, so the girl couldn't move around much. Using his flame, Tsuna cut the chain. He was about to check the girl's bruised foot when the girl suddenly shouted at him, "Watch out!" From behind him, the Boss was about to stab Tsuna with a blade. Tsuna dodged it before the blade touched him. He stood face to face with the Boss.

"What are you actually planning?" he asked with a glare.

The Boss only smirked widely at him and answered, "I'm planning for this." He raised his hand. Suddenly, some of his subordinates caught Tsuna and held him.

Tsuna tried to struggle from the hold, but it didn't even budge slightly. "What do you want?"

The Boss walked closer to Tsuna, "No need to rush, Vongola Decimo. No need to rush." When he was close enough to Tsuna, he began to speak again "Our famiglia has already had a grudge toward the Vongola since Decades ago. We've tried every chance to destroy the Vongola, but we never succeeded. So this time, we tried again and it seems this plan goes...somewhat well." He shrugged.

"Well..." He walked around the room and pulled a chair toward Tsuna. Once he placed the chair facing Tsuna, he sat down. "Plan A, The meeting we had a while ago was just a camouflage. We only wanted you to come here with your guardians." He pulled an innocent smile.

"We knew that your guardians would fight for your safety. But, I didn't expect your guardians to knock down my subordinates that fast." He frowned, but immediately changed into playful smile. "That's why we moved to Plan B."

_He is like Byakuran._ Tsuna thought with frown. _This kind of enemy is hard to fight._

"We burned this mansion to make you panic." He looked at the girl who was on the floor. "That girl...she was a bait to make you come into this room." He looked at Tsuna again, "But, you made an unexpected move. You told your guardians to leave you and then came into this room alone."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked to the man in front of him.

"I planned to kill you and your guardians together, here." Tsuna felt fear came into his mind again.

Watching Tsuna's face filled with fear, he smiles again. "Scared, Vongola?" He chuckled, "But, Congratulations! You saved your famiglia from death!" He smiled widely.

He stood up. "So, as a reward for saving your famiglia..." He walked forward while his right hand was searching for something in his suit pocket.

Tsuna tried to struggle again, his intuition flare up again, he was doomed. A chuckle stopped his struggle. "Calm down, Vongola. Your intuition is warning you, isn't it? It's right. What we are going to do is really dangerous for your life. So be prepared for your reward." He said while taking something out from his pocket. The Decimo couldn't see what it was. He was being forced down to lower his head. Then, he felt something pierced his nape. And something was being injected into his vein.

The subordinates' hold was loosening and Tsuna fell from their holds. He felt weak. He couldn't move a single muscle. He heard the Boss spook again, "It's a poison that was made by our famiglia. We haven't named it though, it's a new poison. The effect of this poison is ... Ah! I won't tell you. It won't be a surprise if I tell you now. Won't it?"

Tsuna felt his body was burning. He tried to stand up, but he didn't have energy to do so. His arms held him up. _Poison? What kind of poison it is? Is Shamal..._ His thought was cut off as he felt something in his throat trying to get a way out. He coughed it out. He saw a red liquid on the floor beneath him. He could smell the rusty smell of it. _Blood._ Then he coughed again and more blood came out from his mouth staining the floor.

He heard laughter, "Hahahahahaha! It seems the first symptom had already begun." The man walked toward Tsuna intimidatingly. He stepped onto Tsuna's left shoulder.

Tsuna, who already felt weak because of the poison and his blood was still flowing out of his mouth, couldn't hold himself up anymore when the Oscurità Boss, stepped on his shoulder. With that, he fell on the floor and his blood dying his once white suit red.

"I always thought _nothing compares to the feeling of watching someone dear to you dying in front of yourself._ I wonder how your guardians will feel when they see you dying in front of them and they can't do anything to save you." After saying it, he laughed at the helpless man beneath his feet.

The Boss walked backwards while chuckling. "Once you finally die. I'll come to your place to attend your funeral. And then I'll kill your guardians." The man seemed deep in thought. "Until the time comes, you don't have to search for me _Vongola_. But, if you want your guardians die before you, you may let them search for me. I promise you that I'll kill them in the most painless way possible. And then, I'll send their corpses to you."

Once the Boss had already walked outside the room with his subordinates, he turned around to face Tsuna, "Don't worry, Vongola. That poison will guarantee your death. So don't worry that you won't die." He chuckled again. "So, just wait Vongola. Oh! And don't worry about the way out; I'll make sure that the way out will be safe for you to walk by." With that he closed the door.

Tsuna struggled to stand up, but stopped when he heard the door open again. He looked up to see the Boss's head by the opened door. "I forgot to tell you, you will regain all of your energy in 5 minutes. And, this mansion will explode in 5 minutes. So you better hurry up." he said with an innocent smile on his face, and then he turned his head toward the girl. "About the girl, it's up to you. You may take her with you or leave her here to die."

_**-End of Rosette's Flashback-**_

"... That's what actually happened in Oscurità's mansion." Rosette ended.

Reborn walked forward and asked. "Is it true?"

Rosette looked at the man who watched her with calculating eyes. "Why do I have to tell a lie?"

When Reborn knew the certainty in the girl eyes, he turned around to face the Guardians. Their faces told him that they were shocked and guilty. "So...Do you have something to say?" The guardians didn't say anything, they couldn't say anything. Reborn's glare-like-gaze didn't help at all.

"What was your birthday present from Tsuna?" the girl's sudden question took everyone's attention. All of them looked at the girl with questioning faces.

Rosette sighed, "Your birthday. Tsuna gave all of you a present, right? Did you forget about it? I bet you didn't even touch it." She crossed her arms on her chest. Then she looked like she had just remembered something. She walked toward Tsuna's office.

And minutes passed, she walked out from the room with two nicely wrapped presents. Realization came into each guardian. Tsuna gave them a present on their birthdays, but they only placed it in the corner of their rooms.

Rosette walked toward Reborn, "Here. Yesterday was your birthday, right? Tsuna didn't send it to you yesterday because he knew you were coming today." she said as she gave the yellow present to him.

Then, she turned to face the Female Mist Guardian. She threw the indigo present toward her. Chrome caught it and held it close to her chest. "He even prepared your birthday present a long time ago."

She looked at the other guardians. "Tsuna remembered your birthday, and he wasted his time to buy you presents. It was because he knew he could die at anytime. Actually, it is a miracle that he is still breathing. I bet you didn't even remember that today is Tsuna's birthday."

_**-End of Hayato's flashback-**_

They stayed in heavy silence. The guardians slumped down ashamed as guilt ate them. Kyoya only crossed his arms and gazed at nothing in particular. Rosette sat on the floor hugging her knees while Byakuran stood leaning on the wall beside her. Reborn stood up in the middle of the hallway, glaring at the guardians. While sometimes he looked at the closed door behind him.

Dino, who hadn't said anything the whole time, examined each of the people's faces. Rosette, this is not the first time he met the girl. Tsuna had ever brought her to Cavallone's Mansion when Tsuna visited him. The girl looked very anxious. She kept biting her lip. And every time she looked up at the closed door, she would let out a disappointed sigh.

He then looked at Byakuran. He didn't show an innocent face like usual. Instead, there was a frown on his face. In his hand was a phone. Dino didn't know what was on the phone, but by the look of his face, it wasn't something good.

He turned his gaze towards the two figures. Kyoya. His ex-pupil didn't show any expression at all. Like nothing happened, but if he squinted enough he could see a worried look on the man face. Dino smiled, he was glad that his little brother had a good lover.

He then turned his gaze again. The Vongola's guardians. All of them almost looked the same; ashamed, guilty, worried, anxious, and regretful. He sighed at the sight.

And then his attention moved towards the hitman. He arrived at Vongola's HQ at the same time as the hitman. They had already been suspicious when they stepped their feet in Vongola's HQ. The mansion was too quiet to be Vongola's HQ. And the subordinates looked busier than usual. They walked together to Tsuna's office while hoping that Tsuna would give them an explanation about it. Then, they heard someone shouting. They turned to a corner which led them to the voice. There they saw Hayato having a _talk_ with Kyoya.

When he came to Vongola HQ, he didn't expect that things would turn out like this. He sighed and then he looked at the hitman again. He glared at the guardians. And, even though he didn't show it, Dino knew that his ex-tutor was worried over Tsuna.

_Tsuna_. Dino looked at the closed door. Hoping that the door would open soon and Tsuna would be okay.

* * *

The heavy looking door was opened by a tired Shamal. No kidding, he spent almost 8 hours in the room. The opening door caught everyone's attention and watched as the doctor walked out.

Rosette immediately walked toward the doctor. "How is he?"

Shamal took a good look around the hallway and looked back at the girl. The girl nodded slightly. "He lost a lot of blood. Glad, I came on time; if not...he would have died because of blood loss. After, the blood transfusion, he woke up, he said that he was in pain. So I gave him a painkiller and told him to take a lot of rest. I checked him up. His heartbeat and breathing had calmed down to its normal rhythm. His heart, lungs and liver seem to be getting the most damage than other organ." Shamal sighed as he explained Tsuna's condition.

"May I go in?"

Shamal nodded at her. "He's still resting; don't wake him up for a while." he added as he watched the girl walk into the room.

"I'm leaving," With that he left the silent hallway. He had a lot of thing to do.

* * *

Rosette walked into the room and was shocked to see Hibari Kyoya already there and sitting beside Tsuna. His hand caressed Tsuna's pale cheek. _When did he...? _She walked toward them and stopped a few feet away from them. The black haired man looked at the sleeping man with soft eyes.

Soon, she heard footsteps walking into the room. She looked back. Byakuran, Reborn, and Dino stood not far away from her and the guardians stood by the door.

"Is Decimo fine?"

She heard Hayato's question and shot a glare at him, "Why don't you see him yourself?"

Hayato collected his courage and walked toward his boss. When he was close enough to Tsuna, he kneeled down beside the bed. He raised his hand and took Tsuna's hand with him. Guilt washed over him as he realized how pale and thin his boss was now. He brought his head toward Tsuna's hand. He placed Tsuna's hand on his cheek as his tears fall from his eyes. "Decimo," he sobbed.

With that, the other guardians knew that their boss wasn't in good condition at all. And their guilt rose up once again.

* * *

The night came and they were still in Tsuna's room, they didn't want to leave and didn't want to be separated from their sky anymore. But the Cloud had another idea. "You may go."

They eyed the Cloud who was still sitting beside Tsuna. The guardians were about to talk back, but Dino beat them to it. "Well...It is already night. I need rest and I can't leave my famiglia." Dino walked out. When he was about to close the door he said to Reborn, "Keep me informed about Tsuna's condition." After receiving a small nod from the hitman, he closed the door and left.

"Well..." Their attention's turned toward the white haired sky. "I have to go back too... Uni would be worried if I didn't come back by now. After all, my presence here _doesn't help at all,_" With that he also left.

The guardians knew Byakuran's hidden statement. They decided to leave too. With a last glance toward Tsuna's sleeping figure, they left with their heads down.

Rosette who was standing by the veranda looked over the now spacey room without the guardians. She looked at the watch. 9.36 PM. Then she looked at Reborn. He sat on a chair beside Tsuna's bed. He seemed deep in thought. Kyoya sat silently. His fingers entwined with Tsuna's.

She looked away again to catch Reborn was staring at her. She raised her eyebrow questioningly. Reborn looked at the two lovers, then looked at her again, then at the door, and then at her again. Knowing what the hitman tried implications. She walked out from the room, and then followed by Reborn himself. "Let's leave them alone." he said as he closed the door. With that, they left.

* * *

The day after, there was only one thing occupying the guardians' minds as they woke up, _Tsuna._ They climbed out from their beds, still in the suits they used the day before. They walked toward Tsuna's bedroom. When they reached there, they hesitated to open the door. Mukuro walked forward. With a gulp, he opened the door gently.

They walked into the room, and were greeted by Tsuna's soft smile. Tsuna sat alone in the bed. No one there beside Tsuna. "Vongola?" Tsuna only looked at Mukuro with raised eyebrow.

Hayato walked forward and hugged him. "Decimo!" He lets Tsuna go from his hug and kneelled beside Tsuna's bed, "Decimo! I'm sorry for my behaviour these past months! I don't deserve to be your Storm Guardian and your right hand man! I'll receive every punishment you throw on me!"

Tsuna only sweat dropped at Hayato's antic. _He didn't change at all._ "I won't give you punishment, Hayato. So please, stand up."

"Decimo! I don't deserve your kindness!" With that Hayato immediately stood up.

Tsuna looked at his guardians who still stood by the door. "I missed you."

"Bossu/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Tsunayoshi," They walked forward. "We're really sorry."

Tsuna smiled at them, "It's fine. I'm the one who should say sorry for hiding it."

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo jumped onto Tsuna and hugged him tightly. "Lambo-san really missed you! Lambo-san is afraid that you won't open your eyes anymore!" Lambo cried loudly.

"La-Lambo..." Tsuna winced at the tight hug.

"Stupid Cow! Stop it! Your hurting Decimo!" Hayato yelled at the crying teen.

"Shut up, Stupidera! You don't have to shout!" he yelled back and started a shout fight with him.

Tsuna sweat dropped watching the duo. "Tsuna," Takeshi called him. "I'm sorry. If I knew what you were feeling back then, maybe..."

"Don't worry, Takeshi. I'm fine."

Takeshi smiled apologetically, "I'm still sorry."

Takeshi moved back as he watched the Mist Guardians walk towards them. "Bossu...I'm really sorry. I never thought that you were in a state like this. I'm really sorry." Chrome said as she began to cry. Tsuna was panicking. His female Mist Guardian was a timid and shy girl, but he rarely saw her cry. So, he did what he usually does when he tries to calm down a crying Lambo. He hugged the small body and patted the soft indigo hair. He hummed a song. Chrome hugged him tightly. Her crying turned into sobbing.

Still hugging Chrome, Tsuna looked at Mukuro. "What's wrong, Mukuro? You look like you just killed yourself." Tsuna chuckled softly.

"Oya oya...Here I am worried about you and you talk to me as if I commit suicide." Mukuro smirked.

"I didn't say that you commit suicide, Mukuro." Tsuna smile innocently.

"You said it, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro feigned hurt.

"Oh, really? Sorry then." Tsuna said as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry too." Tsuna smiled at his Male Mist Guardian. He had his own way to say sorry.

They talked for a while, until they heard someone cough aloud. They turned their attention. There in front of them, Kyoya, Rosette and Reborn stood. Reborn was the one who coughed. They didn't realize when the three of them came into the room. They ushered them to change and bathe. So they did.

When they come back, they saw Tsuna had changed into his suit. He asked them to come with him to dining hall. And so they walked together like how they used to before the accident. Tsuna looked very healthy and fine. So they thought that Tsuna was fine.

They reached the dining hall. Kyoya had settled down on his chair with Rosette on his left and Reborn across him. Tsuna walked toward his chair which was between Kyoya and Reborn and sat down. The guardians soon followed.

Tsuna sat on the head. On his right side were Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo. On his left side were Kyoya, Rosette, Chrome, and Mukuro while Ryohei was across Tsuna. The food arrived and they started to eat.

It was peaceful at first. But, as how Vongola should be, the peace didn't stand long. Lambo started to whine because he didn't want to eat the vegetable. Then Hayato, as the so-called right hand man, scolded the youngest member of the famiglia. They began to shout at each other. When Lambo was cornered by Hayato's words, he took his food and threw it right onto Hayato's face. Then the annoyed Storm threw his food to Lambo who successfully dodged it by hiding behind Ryohei. Hayato threw some more at Lambo and this time he successfully threw his food onto the Sun Guardian's face who responded with a loud EXTREME and started to throw the food toward Hayato.

Takeshi, who wanted to stop them, ended up being hit by the food Ryohei threw toward Hayato. Mukuro laughed his creepy laugh and decide to _join_. He made illusion food which was filled with bombs and threw it toward the raging Storm. Mukuro laughed again when the bomb exploded.

The food fight started between the 4 hyperactive guardians. Takeshi's attempts to stop them failed. Chrome didn't say anything. Rosette, Kyoya and Reborn kept eating like there was nothing happening while sometimes they needed to dodge. Then suddenly, Lambo's threw a lot of food at the same time and in all directions. Some could dodge it and some could not. The room turned silent when one of the foods hit Reborn. They didn't move; even Rosette, Kyoya and Tsuna. They prepared for the worse.

Reborn put down his cutlery and stood up. He walked toward Lambo while taking Leon in his hand. Leon changed into hammer and Reborn smacked Lambo with it. Lambo was clutching his head and Reborn was ready to smack him again. They heard a soft laughter. Tsuna chuckled.

Reborn placed his left hand on his hip, "Something funny, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled and said, "It's been a long time since I saw all of you fight like this."

They smiled and they began to finish their breakfast.

After breakfast they moved to the lounge. There, they talked some more. The guardians told Tsuna about their missions. Like Hayato, who told aloud about how Lambo was pursued by a bunch of ducks in the middle of their spying mission. Or how Takeshi got lost in a country because he didn't understand their language and he ended up in the middle of nowhere. And more stories.

Then Chrome told him about a place she visited in her last mission. It was a really nice place to go and that place was still so secluded that only a few people visited there. She told him excitedly.

Tsuna heard her with a soft smile, "Really? If we all can go there, it will be exciting."

Mukuro and Hayato narrowed their eyes. _If we can?_ They eyed Tsuna suspiciously. Usually, Tsuna would say 'Let's go there!' and then asked all of them when they should go. They looked at the indifferent faces of Reborn, Kyoya and Rosette. _Does it mean..._

That day, they spent the day together. In the afternoon, they moved to have afternoon tea on the big picnic table in the garden. The ten of them sat around table, sipping their cups of tea and eating snacks. The cheerful aura suddenly turned cold, when a fog started to fill the garden. They felt an intimidating aura they knew all too well. Then, black tattered cloaks showed up from the thick fog. _Vindice_. The guardians stood up facing the Vindice. It was Bermuda, Jager and Alejandro.

Reborn took out his Leon-gun and pointed it at Bermuda, "What do you want?"

Bermuda eyed Reborn uninterested. Then he looked around to see the Vongola's guardians and a girl in fighting stance. Bermuda walked forward. "I'm here to talk to Vongola Decimo."

All of them looked at Tsuna who had stood up. "Let's talk in my office." With that the three Vindice disappeared with the fog. Tsuna walked toward the building.

"Tsuna..." Rosette called to him. Uncertain about what they should do.

Tsuna stopped. He didn't turn around, "Please wait here. And don't worry; they didn't come here to hurt me." Tsuna began to walk again and disappeared into the building.

They stood there. And then went back to sit in their chairs; waiting for Tsuna. They waited there for almost half an hour, when finally the intimidating aura of Vindice disappeared completely. They sighed. _Now, we only have to wait for Tsuna._

But, Tsuna didn't come. Instead, Paolo and some maids came. Paolo told them that Tsuna was feeling too tired to go back to garden. So the Decimo asked him to call for them.

When they were ready to leave, Paolo told the maids to clean the table. And then, he turned around and led the way. They walked toward the lounge. When they reached there, Paolo opened the door for them and closed it once they had come into the room.

* * *

Tsuna sat on the sofa in front of them, his back facing them. Then, as if noticing their coming, Tsuna turned around with a smile on his face. "You finally came. I'm sorry, after the meeting with Vindice, I felt so tired that I couldn't go back to garden."

Hayato walked forward and sat in front of him, "It's no problem, Decimo! You are not allowed to get too tired after all."

Kyoya sat on Tsuna's right. Rosette sat on his left. Takeshi and Lambo sat beside Hayato. Chrome and Mukuro sat on the other sofa beside the girl while Reborn sat on a chair beside Kyoya. They didn't say anything which stiffened the aura. And to ease to aura, Lambo decided to break in. "Should we watch an anime?" he said as he raised a DVD of comedy anime.

Tsuna smiled at him, and nodded. So Lambo played the DVD, while Hayato and Takeshi moved the sofa they were sitting in and they sat on the carpeted floor in front of Tsuna, Kyoya and Rosette.

They watched the anime and occasionally laughed. The enjoyed the time. So did Tsuna. He did enjoy it. He eyed all of people who sat around him.

"I'm glad that I have all of you as my famiglia. You stay with me, you fight with me, you always cheer me, protect me, take care of me." They froze. _Tsuna...could it be..._

"Reborn, thank you for tutoring me all of these years. Without you, I'd always be the Dame-Tsuna I was, and I wouldn't have met these people I can call famiglia."

"No need to thanks, Dame-Tsuna. It's my job to do so. And to me, you're still Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said while he pulled down his fedora.

Tsuna smiled at the answer, "Hayato. You're the first friend I have ever had. And, as my right hand man, you have done a lot of things for me. You've taken care of the famiglia when I couldn't. So please keep taking care of them for me."

"Of-Of course Decimo! I-It's my honor to do so." Hayato said with a trembled voice.

"Takeshi, I'm sorry, because of me, you had to let go of your dream to play baseball. But, I'm really glad and happy because you have been with me and helped me keep the peace of this famiglia."

"B-Baseball-freak! Y-You made Decimo feel s-sorry for y-you! Y-You don't deserve s-such an honor." Hayato tried his best to act as usual, but his trembling voice and wet eyes betrayed him so much.

"It's okay, Tsuna! I was the one who choose to be with you. You don't have to felt sorry. I'm glad too that I could help you," Takeshi said between his strained smile.

Tsuna looked at Lambo. "Lambo...stop crying."

"I-I…Lambo-san doesn't cry, Tsuna-nii! Lambo-san was laughing so much that tears fell down."

"Lambo…You're still a cry baby. You're already teen. Don't cry too often. Anyway, thank you for fighting with me and protecting us. You may not realize it, but you helped me a lot. Thank you."

"Lambo-san won't cry again. Lambo-san will do the best to help Tsuna-nii." Lambo tried hard to suppress his tears from falling more.

"Ryohei-nii-san, I'm sorry. It seems I can't join your boxing club."

"It's okay, Tsuna! We had an extreme sparring session. That was extremely cool and extremely fun." Ryohei said extremely soft.

Tsuna chuckled softly, "Yes. It was indeed extremely extreme fun...Thank you for being the Sun. And please keep shining the famiglia."

"I'll extremely shine it. You don't have to worry to the extreme."

He looked at his Mist Guardians. "Mukuro, Chrome. Do you know that you've been making a lot of trouble for me? And because of that, my paperwork has increased and sometimes doubled." He sighed at the thought and then scolds Kyoya who smirked mockingly at the duo, "You too, Kyoya." With that, Mukuro smirked back at Kyoya.

"Mukuro, I really hope that you won't make any further trouble for the famiglia. And Chrome, please keep him from doing so. You may do anything to stop him. I'm counting on you." He eyed Chrome.

"Y-Yes, Bossu," Tears had already fallen down from her lone eye since while ago. She couldn't hold her overwhelming feelings. She clutched Mukuro's hand to help her hold her feelings back. Mukuro only looked at the screen in front of him with sad eyes.

Tsuna looked at his lover beside him. "Kyoya," He squeezed the man's hand, "You always look aloof, solitary and you're always distancing yourself away, but you're the one who watches over the famiglia and protect us. Thank you for everything until now. Please keep being our Cloud who's aloof and protects this famiglia."

This time, Tsuna held onto Rosette's hand, "Rosette. I'm happy that I took you with me back then. Thank you for staying by my side and lighting up my day. And please don't forget that this is your famiglia."

Tsuna placed his head on Kyoya's shoulder and closed his eyes. "All of you…are everything to me."

A tear rolled down from Tsuna's eyes. "Thank you."

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

This is the last chapter for _the Last Breath_! Thank you for your reviews and everything. They mean so much for me.

Also thanks to Pure Red Crane who is kindly help me beta this story.

Thank you so much!

* * *

As I have said before, there are two second parts! **_Recollection_** and **_Feeling_**. I have already posted it. Please Check out my profile. or open these. (delete the spaces)

www . fanfiction s/ 9565545 /1/ the - Last - Breath - Recollection

www . fanfiction s/ 9578939 /1/ the - Last - Breath - Feeling

* * *

So please review and read for the next parts.

See you!

A/N Edit : September 11, 2013


End file.
